Three ninja princess clash with a snake
by Shadowgirl38
Summary: have you ever wonder whats it like to lose a mother and then have a evil stepmom hate you and your sisters experience the story on what these three sister have to go through.


**Three ninja princess clash with a snake**

this is a story I made for class when I was in highschool i do not own the Naruto characters this is just a fanfic but enjoy the story

 **Ounce in a far away land called the Leaf village, there lived three beautiful sisters Arxi, Kass and Katana. One day the sisters' mother was getting food for her family when there was a shop with beautiful birds in it and she saw a beautiful raven so she went to the clerk and asked "How much for this beautiful bird?" The clerk looked to the lady and said "If you want the bird you will have to pay a high price for this special bird." The prince was walking threw his fathers kingdom and saw a lady at a store and asked " What is the matter and why are you charging so much for such a beautiful bird? Here take this money and give the women the bird." The women bowed and said"Why thank you prince Itachi for this gift, how can I repay you?" The prince looked to the women and told her "its alright just take it home to your beautiful daughters."**

 **The prince took his leave but as he was taking his leave he saw something fly by was a dagger and when he went to turn to save the women, it was to late,it had pierced her chest so he called the guards to see where the person was who threw the dagger to the women but they told the prince "We couldn't find anyone we are very sorry we need to take this women to the hospital and get her treated." The prince went to the house to see the father and the daughters to tell them of what has happened, the sisters were setting the table waiting for there mother to come back then their was a knock at the door. The father got up and answered the door "Prince Itachi what has brought you to my house? Have you come to seek one of my daughters hand in marriage?" The prince looked sad and said " No, I have some bad news. I was in the market today was making sure nothing was amiss and I met your wife. I bought this bird because the store clerk was giving your wife trouble. After purchasing the bird,someone threw a dagger to your wife's chest and she's now in the hospital waiting for you and her daughters." The man just stood their and dropped his cup and the sister came running in "Father what is the matter why do you look so pale?" The father just told them to get ready and they are going to the hospital.**

 **They all arrived to the hospital and the father asked "Where is she? what room number is my wife in? The nurse said "Room 123 on the left." The father took his daughters to the room and fell to his knees and he saw made his heart ache his wife in a hospital bed and the daughters fell to their knees and cried also but when their mother spoke to them and said "Children come here, pay heed, listen to your father stay kind and fair for I have bought you a raven for he will take another to mother you all but please stay fair and kind to him and know I will be watching over thee as the raven." Then with her last breath she died.**

 **They had their mother's funeral and it was the saddest thing the sisters have the funeral they all went father began to withdraw when their mother died. The raven was perched on a tree breach which belonged to a cherry blossom tree. The sisters asked for a lock of hair from their mother and buried it under the tree. There was a strange glow coming from the raven i the voice of their mother said "what do I see, hair so fine,eyes like gems,those three are beautiful,shine like the mourning sun, they are the chose one. Sang the raven, the sister were in shock what a beautiful song it hand sang and it was of them it hand sang. Their father called them "children come I have something to share with you." They went to see what there father had wanted to show them, they saw a beautiful women and her three daughters and there father turned around and said " children this is Orochimara and her daughters Rose,Lilly and the youngest Luna." Arxi "father what is the meaning of this right after mothers funeral you find another." She had left to her room she had shared with her sisters the other two were shocked she never had spoken back to their father before. He signed and said "I am sorry but Kass and Katana I am marrying this women she will be your stepmother and these will be your stepsisters."**

 **Several days have passed since the sisters father got remarried, they were doing chores around the house and were forced to sleep on the floor where the other three sisters got to sleep in their rooms, one night during dinner they heard the raven chant "eyes like a serpent watch out for the fangs for they too will poison thee for the rich and pure blood it seeks." There father was clutching his chest and fell over "Father!" screamed the sisters. They ran to the only parent they had left and felt his pulse and they were crying someone has poisoned their dear father. The stepmother then took on her true nature and forced the sisters to work for her and her daughters and if they disobeyed they were punished.**  
 **Kass was gathering water for Rose and Lilly and she bumped into Rose spilling the water on her new dress "MOTHER!" She screamed then came running Orochimara,Lilly and Luna to see what has happened, "this fool spilled my bath water on my new dress." Kass looked to Orochimara and was smacked in the face by here stepmother who said "you will be whipped twenty times and don't let this happen again." Arxi and Katana went into town to buy another dress for their stepsisters when they came home they saw blood on the floor and ran to check on Kass, she was crying near the cherry blossom tree saying "oh mother how I miss thee where are you when we need you the most." Then they saw the raven fly by with something in its beak, it was a beautiful pin to put into her hair. There were three for her sisters in the colors they desired, also a container of medicine for the wound on her back. Then the raven dropped something, it was a flyer. The castle was throwing a Grand ball to honor the four royal princes and every maiden is to attend the ball, for the Princes are to choose a bride of their own. Then they heard there stepmother calling to them. They took Kass and put the remedy that the raven found for them to put on there sister back, then they went down to ask there stepmother if they could go to the ball and the mother just looked at them and told them "did you clean the blood in the hallway and in the bathroom?" Katana and Arxi looked to their stepmother and said "no we have not but we did all the chores so can we please go to the ball?" The stepmother looked to her daughters but did not see the youngest Luna she called to her and said "Luna come here child now." Then she came and said"oh dearest mother let them go please I like their company." That angered her mother and she slapped her in the face and said "no they will not go to the party not after what Kass did to Rose's dress and for that I punished the little brat." Arxi was so mad that she wanted to hit her stepmother but remembered her mothers words "stay fair and kind to who ever takes care of you three." She nodded and went with Katana to clean up their sisters carriage came for their stepmother and stepsisters and they rode off to the ball.**

 **Kass was in here room and got up and went to the cherry blossom tree and said "throw down upon us three magnificent dress the color of night and a variety of colored shoes." The tree threw down the most beautiful dresses that Kass laid her eyes upon she then called to her sisters "come Arxi and Katana we have a ball to go to." They put the dresses on and went by carriage to the castle, "here are my magnificent sons in order Itachi,Deidara,Sasori and Hidan." The King introduced his sons to the people and his Queen was glad they were to have a nice ball. The sisters arrived at the ball they were wearing masks to cover there face and they heard the raven say "you all must return upon the strike of midnight for the spell will be broken." The sister listened to the raven for they would be exposed to their stepmother.**

 **Rose,Lilly and Luna were dancing with the princes until the sound of the trumpets so everyone turned to see who had arrived and all were shocked to see three beautiful girls one with a dress that was black another red and finally the last one that was purple. Rose and Lilly went to their mother and said "who are these girls mother they are distracting the Princes ." The mother looked at three girls and she was in awe because they were more beautiful than her daughters. The Princes were in awe they each approached the girls, Itachi went to the girl in the red dress and asked "may I have this dance with thee?" Katana looked to the man standing in front of her and nodded her head. The same thing happened to Arxi when Hidan asked her to dance. Kass was the last to go because both Deidara and Sasori were fighting over her and she said "um why don't we just take turns dancing." They looked to her and shrugged their shoulders. She danced with Deidara and then Sasori but when Kass turned to see the clock she panicked it was close to midnight so she found her sister and said "we must go for its nearing midnight." All of them fled and with them fell a glass slipper from each of there foot. All the Princes ran after them to find a glass slipper of each of the young women. They all made it back before their stepmother returned. When they entered the house they saw their mother there along with her daughters and she asked "Where have you three been?" They looked to their stepmother and said "outside all day working." The stepmother screamed and said "Eyes like piercing fire help me so to destroy this little one end her kind nature thrust upon my poisonous fangs to the eldest for she has thus seven days to live!" Arxi fell to the floor in pain Kass looked to her sister in pain and was very angry she thence said "Take upon thy dagger for she is cursed and so thrust upon her chest to feel the pain my sister feels twice fold!" Orochimara screamed and called for her daughter and said " Rose and Lilly get them out of here and throw them into the forest were they belong." The sister needed to find a way to help their sister. They called the raven and asked for its help in this matter. "Is there something you can do please we need your help shes dying." Katana and Kass cried for their sister, then the raven took off to the castle and saw Prince Itachi and whispered "what's fair and kind you seek in the woods go fourth with those brother of yours and find the chosen ones and bring them here and thus all will be revealed." Itachi called his brother and said " the girls that were at this party are at a cottage in the woods gather the men and lets find them."**

 **The raven came back and said "Fair and kind you shall see those princes seek to find thee and help thee with thy problem my children." The sisters cried the princes have come for them finally someone is here to help them. Orochimara is still suffering from the little chant that Kass had said to her she was turning very pale and her daughters were worried for her. There was a knock upon the door and it was all the princes and they said " I wish for your daughter to try on these shoes we have found ." The sisters took the shoe and tried them on and they didn't fit and the Prince asked "are there anymore girls to try on these shoes?" The stepmother shook her head and said " no." But Luna spoke up and said "yes there are more they are in the woods were mother threw them." Luna got a slap from her mother and there stood the Princes in shock. They called the guards to find the sisters who were thrown into the forest. Its been four days now that the sisters were stuck in the forest and they looked to their sister Arxi who was suffering from being poisoned by their stepmother. She had three more days to live before the poison took hold of her heart. They heard a noise and saw the royal guards of the fire palace coming their way they waved their hands frantically to the guards and said "help my sister has been poisoned from our stepmother and is there someone with a antidote to help her?" The guards picked up the sister and saw the Princes in the clearing Itachi,Deidara,Sasori and Hidan were waiting for them and said"please try these shoes on and Sasori has an antidote for your sister." All the sister took the shoes and they fit the girls feet so then Sasori took the antidote out and gave it to Arxi and she felt a lot better than she did before the stepmother cursed her. All three sisters turned to their futuure husbands Arxi was with prince Hidan, Kass was to choose between Deidara or Sasori as a potential husband and Katana choose Prince Itachi, Kass looked how happy her sisters were and looked to Deidara and Sasori and told them " I have chosen Deidara and I want Sasori to marry one of the stepsisters." Rose ,Lilly and Luna looked at Kass and asked "who?" She looked to her three stepsisters and said "Luna I wish thee to have Sasori as a husband I entrust you to the care of Prince Sasori treat her well."**

 **Arxi,Kass and Katana looked at their remaining family Rose Lilly and Orochimara the stepmother and they saw the raven and chanted along with it "Take upon the sword thrust twice for this serpent to die take heed the evil sisters are upon you throw the dagger to pierce their eyes so they go blind." They all heard screaming coming from the stepsisters and stepmother. They got what they deserved for how they treated the sisters. Rose and Lilly buried their mother and were crying, they truly never found happiness for they were cursed for the rest of their lives.**

 **All the sisters weddings went was there and they were celebrating the marriages of the sisters,"look at us know mother we hope you rest peacefully with father there to accompany you we miss you two dearly." Their husbands took hold of their hands and so the sisters became mothers for the first time, potential heirs to the throne. So the sisters solved all their problems and lived happily ever after or so they thought they did because they never saw was lurking in the shadows for them a new enemy has arrived.**


End file.
